Brighter Inside
by ITeraPrince
Summary: A new eye for adventure awakens, what if that eye is the reason they're under there. What happens when his path crosses with a girl, who has high hopes for Messenger? Who is he? How did he get there? More importantly is Who will he choose? Movie Based, RR
1. Chapter 1

City of Ember fic

Brighter Inside

The sun shines bright when there's someone to guide it.

Chapter 1

Fate Lyclipse was one of the many occupants of Ember, but little is known about his past. He was the spirit of the Sun, when he joined to be human the others fled to Ember. Now it's his time to give it back.

ASSIGMENT DAY, I know I should be excited but I just can't find the feeling. You see I live in the alleys, sleeping in boxes and such. People have found me before, even offered a home for me but I didn't take the offers, I just didn't want anyone to bear my burden, whatever it is. Over the years I learned to trust a guy, I even call him a friend his name is Doon Hester. He was a nice guy; he came every once in a while to check on me to see if I was okay. We talk about the generator, the lights almost everything.

Seems right now my stomach or my head is telling me something, something I should have remembered. I got up on the trashcan, jumped up to the ledge and peeked through the window to see that no one was home. I was late! After planning out the path I ran as quickly as I can.

I was fast, fast enough to make it. I passed through the vendors, jumped over the boxes, flipped, flopped everywhere. Till my destination was in my sight, I walked over slowly catching my breath. It was at least twelve feet away, till I bump into something going really fast. I opened my eyes to a beautiful girl, panting. I pulled myself up, while helping her up. "Sorry about that" I apologized.

She smiled at me, "It's okay, but I'm late!" Before she could get past me the lights flickered, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. Feeling a tingle in my hands, was it because I was holding her hand? We both looked up at the lights and counted mentally.

When it was over I let her go, she started slowly but then she ran. I smiled at a thought and ran after her. "Should I let you in first?" I said grinning running beside her. We both sprinted to the back. I opened the door for her, she looked away for a little bit then she went in. She went first but I noticed she was going in the front row so I went ahead. The Mayor noticed us or specifically me, by the way I did not vote for him.

"Young man what are you up to?" I froze right there, thinking of something to say, just then a coin fell from my pocket. "I dropped my coin sir, may I say nice haircut sir" Everyone laughed at my statement. Then I turned around seeing her seated I walked over to sit next to Doon.

"Where were you?" Doon asked me. Notice, Have you? "Someone didn't bother to check on me this morning" He chuckled, but then we became quiet when the Mayor took out the bag and began walking by the rows.

Most of them got assistant of whatever, Doon looked down when Joss got a job at the Generator. I patted on his back to cheer him up. Next up was that girl earlier, I took her awhile but then she said "PIPEWORKS" out loud. What's up with that? A girl working in the pipes, who would accept that? What if something bad happens to her?

The Mayor himself interrupted me, clearing his throat, "Your turn young man" I dug my hand inside the bag. Took out a slip, my job slip…


	2. Chapter 2

Brighter Inside

Lina

I was Late, for the most important day in my life! Assignment Day, the day when I get my job in Ember, I opened the door and began racing towards the hall where it was held. Everyone greeted me but all I said in reply was "I'm late!" they nodded as I passed them.

Ember was big city, so I had to jump around duck and such just to make it to the hall.

When I actually saw it I ran as fast as I can but then it stopped right there and I fell. I opened my eyes to see a boy, looks about Doon's Age but somewhat younger or older I didn't know. It was nice of him to help me up, but when our hands met I felt my tingle. When I got up the lights started to flicker and the next thing I know I'm in the dark in an unknown boys arms. Safely raped around his arms, I looked up and counted mentally. It took a while but they went back on, when they did we broke the embrace and I sprinted after the back door, guess what he sprinted after me.

When we got there he opened the door for me, I looked away to hide my blush at what he just did. We both got in; I was to desperate to get to my seat I hadn't thought that the Mayor would notice. Luckily the boy appeared ahead of me and made an excuse about something, I took the chance to sit down. When he saw I was sitting he sat down himself.

He sat next to Doon one of my friends, who was great at making stuff. They started chatting about stuff, but what I didn't notice till the Mayor took out the bag. I was starring right at him, this guy that I just bump into earlier. Something was about him I just don't know yet.

The bag got closer and closer, Joss got a job at the Generator. Oh Doon wanted to work in the Generator I wonder how he's feeling right now. When the bag got to me, I put my hand inside full of hope. But it all went away when I said "Pipe works" Really me at Pipe Works?

I shook my thoughts off when the boy got the bag. He reached inside the bag, his hand shaking the bag back and forth, till he took out a slip. When he looked at it, his eyes said that he was either surprise or excited. He looked at me the whole time, which made me blush a little, just a little I doesn't mean anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Fate

This slip of paper that I stare into greatly is my prison sentence. The one word can change both me and my friendship with Doon, the only guy I've ever come to know. I could feel the mayor's piercing eyes on me waiting for me. Lifting my head, I spot the girl I saw earlier somehow she got me calm. With a deep breath I spoke, "Generator." That was it; I heard Doon gasp and I knew our friendship was over. My head was down unable to face Doon, after hearing that he got messenger the whole ceremony was finished in minutes. I walk away towards the door, I felt like I needed to be alone. "Fate wait, come on…" Doon called for me but I kept walking, that is until he basically stopped me. "I just wanted to say…" I turned to look at him, "To say what? Goodbye forever? Have a nice life?" he looked a little bit shocked. He took out his slip towards me, "I just wanted to say that you'll still be my friend no matter what, and… by the way we can trade." It was my turn to be shocked; I took his slip and quietly thanked him with a hug. I haven't lost my only friend; you have no idea how relieved I was.

We walked towards the door laughing and joking, till we were both stopped by, by her…


	4. Chapter 4

Lina

I can't believe it! There were two slips for the Generator and Doon didn't get it? How is that fair, I just can't wrap it around my head. I rested my head on the bar behind me and sighed, I guess I have to report to the pipe works soon. Then I heard Doon call out the boy's name, just the sound of his name shook me. I looked at the two of them; they looked to be arguing about something until the boy took his slip. Their trading! Doon is trading his messenger slip with the boy, maybe… can it…? I don't know. My thoughts clashed in my head, I shook them away and then walked towards the two boys with determination.

"Oh yeah, that was so funny!" laughed the boy, "Funny? Dad had me fixing up your mess." He just shrugged. I got close enough to them, enough for them to stop in front of me. They looked at me as I was crazy or something, "Lina is something wrong?" I shook my head at Doon "Did… did you two… uh trade?" when did I get so nervous? I searched both of them for an answer but soon found it. It was him, his eyes glowed while under the lights "Yeah we did, uh… is that against the rules?" he asked me. Against the rules, well it's not like people actually pay attention to the ceremony these days. Messenger, I wanted that job real bad, I'm a fast runner and all but… "Here, take it…" I stood there shocked that the boy just willingly gave his slip to me.

With shaking hands I reach towards the slip. When my fingers brush against the fragile cloth, I felt a sudden burst of happiness. I jumped and hugged the boy and then ran off towards the door. Why had I done that? Had it been the thought that I was a messenger that caused me to do that? Or was it because I… I…


End file.
